In a hospital or nursing home for example there is regularly a need to move elderly or infirm or disabled persons who are unable to stand up and/or walk themselves, from place to place such as from a bed to a chair or to a lavatory or vice versa. A wheelchair may be used but other forms of patient moving devices designed to facilitate getting the patient onto and from a bed or chair are known in which this can be done more readily than with a wheelchair (which generally requires significant lifting of the patient, by a caregiver or caregivers). Such patient moving devices may also be lower cost than a wheelchair, and can be useful when nursing elderly or infirm or disabled persons in the home for example.
Moving one person by another requires significant strength of the caregiver (mover), and can run a significant risk of for example back injury to the caregiver through lifting often accompanied by bending.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved patient mover that is easier for a carer to operate, or to at least provide the public with a useful choice.